battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Numbers Elite
'Numbers Elite '(ナンバーズエリート) is a card battler team seen in the anime series Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin. History Numbers Elite is the Battle Spirits Team owned by Thousand Spirits Group. The team is known for being incredibly powerful, and becoming a member is an honor. Each member of the team is assigned a Number. Although there are only 11 known Numbers, there seems to be no set method for how the Numbers are assigned, making it difficult to judge how many members there may actually be. In the manga version, there is a Number Nineteen, and it's shown that numbers can be recycled, further indicating this. The known members of Numbers Elite in the past were Elliott, Smile, Card Sensei, Number Eight, Number Nine, and Number Ten. Number Ten was implied to be a mentor to the other Numbers, and later retired. Card Sensei, after training Smile to become a strong and worthy Number, quit the team, though still had ties to the organization. Numbers Elite was first seen as a group, in the anime, during one of the championship tournaments. The members who participated were all eliminated before the final round. During that event, they began to indicate their desire to recruit champion player J Sawaragi as a member. They next appeared during the spring tournament, and were eliminated even faster. However, by this time, they had attracted the interest of Kiano Sawaragi, who would become Number Three, and Smile had made more progress in recruiting J. Numbers Elite battled for the first time in a team tournament at an event in Kyoto. They chose for their first team Elliott, Kiano, Smile, Nine, and J, who had been calling himself Jack Knight since he joined. Thanks to Jack Knight and Smile, they won in a best 2 out of 3 round. In the next tournament, they again battled as a team, using the same combination as last time, and their newest member, Seven, to fill their sixth position. In this tournament, they were defeated by Team Shomen Toppa, which was portrayed as a very significant fall for the team by Battle Spirits TV. After this event, Elliott, Kiano and J all resigned. Before the next tournament, The King Uchuuchouten Cup, Number Nine decided to reform Numbers Elite. He captured all of the former members other than J, and had them brainwashed, aside from Smile and himself. He then seized power from King Uchuuchouten, naming the new Thousand Spirits Group Sebiroth (a combination of the words sebiro, meaning business suit, and sephiroth.) Though Numbers Elite won two rounds in the Uchuuchouten Cup, Nine's plan was ultimately stopped. Numbers Elite officially disbanded after this. Members Number Two- Michael Elliott (resigned) Number Three- Kiano Sawaragi (resigned) Number Four- Smile Number Five- Card Sensei (resigned) Number Six Number Seven- Galaxy Seven Number Eight- Masako Inogashira Number Nine- Kyuusaku Kujou Number Ten- Kitan Otonashi (retired) Number Eleven- Jack Knight (resigned) Trivia *Despite the noted skill of the Numbers, many of them have terrible loss records. *Number Six is never seen in the anime version. In the manga version, he appears, but only as a shadow. *King Uchuuchouten is probably Number One, though this is never directly stated. Category:Card Battler Teams